Just The Future To Worry About
by UnluckyKarma
Summary: Arthur has had tough life with his brother, to say the least. He despises anything to do with his brothers friend, Francis. But what happens when Francis starts to show interest in Arthur? What about when what seems to be the worst thing that could happen, happens? After all the future can have a very bad outcome, something to perhaps worry about! ModernDay AU FRUK
1. Chapter 1

My eyes blinked tiredly at the dreaded sound of my alarm. I slung my hand out from the warmth of the duvet and slammed down on the snooze button. "Arthur! Get the fuck outta bed you lazy arse" my brother, Allistor screamed from his room. I continued to ignore his menacing calls, causing him to storm into my room and punch me (very) hard on my head, I guess his red hair matches his usual mood, anger. "What the hell? Get out of my room, bloody hell I know you love me but give me some privacy" I sneered.

"Don't you start you little shite" he growled, "I don't want to get another call from your school for being late, they are a pain in the arse ya know!"

"Not my fault"

"Of course its ye bloody fault now get outta bed, oh yeah and stop smoking in the house its making the place stink" and with that my annoying brother stomped out of the room like an little girl. _Sometimes I feel like I am the one four years older..._

I slink ungracefully out of bed and pull out a white dress shirt and skinny black jeans. I look out my window at the blue American sky, oh God I hate America, cant believe we move, what a mistake. I take one look at the mess of my hair and spend five minutes trying to fix it, until I just give up, _maybe I should buy hair gel?_ I rake my hand through my hair one final time and throw my bag over my shoulder and proceed to me and my brothers apartment door only to be stopped by an arm. _Oh great._ "What do you fucking want?" I snarled.

"I have to be a good brother and drive you into school incase you skip AGAIN" he said.

"Hah the day you start caring 'bout me is the day hell freezes over!"

"That hurt baby brother! Fine, I was going to see Francis anyway so want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks"

"It was a rhetorical question" his joking mood went dark, "As I said earlier I dont want you skipping any more school, its a pain in the arse for me"

"Fine" I huffed grumpily.

What proceeded was the most awkward car journey ever, my brother attempted to ask questions which we both knew he cared not for the answers and he tried to joke with me about how I really deserved a scholarship because how smart I was. The truth was Allistor and I were just two people that were stuck with each other, ever since my parents died, my mom of cancer and my dad of suicide, Allistor had taken over caring for me. So that ment for the first few months him taking me to bars with him and his friends, some of Allistors friends were what I would call perverted. I can remember one of them trying to molest me only to get a fist thrown in his face. I was a vunerable target to these types of men, as they were obviously older and quite stronger due to my more skinny/lean frame. Didnt help that people found me attractive either, I had gotten my mothers forest green eyes and blonde hair and of course the British accent did help. Allistor however had gotten my fathers more muscled build and feiry red hair but he had also gotten my mothers eyes. The bar is also is how I developed my underage smoking 'problem'. At the bar men would leave ciggarette stubs on the table, gross I know but I had always wanted to know what it was like, so despite being 14 years old, I tried it out. I rememeber how mad Allistor was when he first saw me with one, ah memories! So that is the situation with me and my brother, complicated? Yes.

As Allistor pulled up the hell (school), I stepped out of the car without a goodbye only to be engulfed in arms. Only one person who would do this with no shame in public, Francis. "Get the fuck off me you bloody git!" I shouted whilst trying to wrench myself out of his arms.

"You wound me _mon cher!"_ Francis laughed, "So how are you and your brother doing? You dont come to the bar any more!"

"Well I do have to get money somehow you idiot, not everyone is lucky enough to get born into a rich family" Allistor said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Do ask for help if you need Allistor, you and Arthur are very important to me! Wouldnt want you to go hungry."

"We dont need your help you frog!" I grumbled, still in Francis's tight grip around my shoulders. Francis was one of the touchy ones of Allistors friends but he was closest to Allistor. He was also twenty like Allistor and many nights I had to stay at Francis's house to avoid a very angry drunken Allistors wrath. Francis also just happened to be French and I just somehow hated all French people, and I always try to show him this feeling included him. "Hey Francis, mind if you pick Arthur up after school and take him home? I am working late tonight and I cant trust him alone, last time I found him drunk on the sofa" Allistor started, ignoring my protests.

"Of course! Anything to help little Arthur!" Francis grinned into my hair.

"Get off you frog, go put those perveted hands on your female frog people! Not on me! Get off! Ill punch you!"

 _Riiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg_

"The school bell seems to have saved me from your wrath! Must be fate, see you after your school little delinquent" Francis said as he swaggered off, "Oh and bye Allistor!"

"Bye Francis!" Allistor shouted back, he turned to me "Dont you dare leave him waiting, Im lucky to have such a loyal friend like him, ok Arthur?"

"Fine but you owe me!"

"I dont owe you anything, if anything you owe me for working my arse off to pay the bills whilst you go to school and waste money on smoking"

"Not my fault I have to go to school, you know I am smart enough than most in work even without my full education!" I countered

"Yeah whatever, just dont leave Francis waiting" Allistor said as he slipped into his car.

"Hmm" I groaned as I turned to head into school.


	2. Chapter 2

I internally groaned as I checked my timetable. My first lesson being art; I was terrible at art. _Maybe I should skip?_ My thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. "You should really spend your fag money on something like food ey mate! Look how skinny you are!" an Australian accented voice said. "Oh hello Jack"

"You goin' to Matthews party? Last one wasnt right same without you!" The thought of a party excited me until I realised that my brother had told me to go home with Francis... _I could skip right?_

"As long as you pick me up and there are some cute girls im all for it man!" I laughed, high fiving Jack.

"Awesome!" he said happily, "See ya at break man." Jack manly skipped (he pulled it off) down the hall. _What a kid._ Yet again my thoughts were interupted by a rather obnoxious bell. "FUCK Im late!" I moaned, I shall have to have a go at Jack later, all his fault!

XXX

The day had dragged on relentlessly and all that kept me going was the thought of how cool the party would be. By the end of the day I could of jumped for joy, literally. Jack met me next to my form room and we hopped onto the bus that went to Jacks house. Jack had been my friend ever since I had moved to America. As we both had a mutual disliking to the annoying americans we decided to stick together. He had light brown hair and light green eyes, not nearly as bright as mine. His build was slightly more muscled compared to my slender form and he was around 10 centimetres above me in height.

At Jacks house I decided to stick to my clothes I had worn to school (skinny jeans were good enough), though Jack had decided he wanted us to wear bandannas. He gave me a union jack one whilst he wore an Australian flagged bandanna. We looked pretty punk but we agreed we looked awesome.. and we did. By the time we had finished with our clothes it was time to head to Matthews.

Matthew was a character to say the least. He was from Denmark and he had this really quiet boy (-friend?) who he acted like he was surgically attached to. But he did throw great partys. By this time, Francis was completely gone from my mind. The excitment had plagued my mind.

As we walked down the street we had gotten some looks and we smiled confidently, I knew we looked awesome. However as soon as we had gotten there Jack and I had gotten drunk, so much for cute girls. I was an childish drunk whilst Jack just got simply crazy. Jack and I sat on the sofa with our drinks talking about shit that we would soon forget about, but this was all part of the experience. Soon 3 hours had gone by in a flash and even in our drunken state we had decided we had enough. We stood and managed to drag ourselves outside. We decided to go to our school to lark about and have some banta, in my sober mind I would have thought myself to be crazy but of course at the moment I was utterly drunk.

XXX

School was empty and dark as we used the walls to help us stand. We laughed crazily for no reason. Room to room we went and searched draws and wrote lewd messages onto the boards, we ate the breads and other foods from the food hall and basically just made a mess for the cleaners. But suddenly I had lost Jack, but I simply shrugged it off (damn drunk me!). I continued to wonder weirdly around school, probably breaking something in my wake until I got bored and decided to go back out to have a fag because _why the hell not!_

As I was about to light my ciggy, a car light shocked me into dropping it. _FUCK!_ I stomped my foot childishly onto the had snapped to the direction of the annoying light and stared with wide eyes. I looked straight at Francis's white BMW. _Damn nice car_! With the anger now gone I ran wobbly towards the car which now had a figure stomping angrily towards me. "WHAT THE FUCK ARTHUR?!" The figure screamed. _Aww I did something wrong again ahhh maybe I upset dad again... Wasnt my fault he died right! Please dont take me to the bar again I dont like those men heh they were weird! hah..._ "ARTH-" The voice called but was cut off. _You should really finish your sentence, otherwise I wont know what you want..._ I drifted into a drunken sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like my head had been punched VERY hard. This sucks. As my sleepy haze gradually went away I observed my surroundings, oh cool I managed to get home! _Wait, I dont remember getting home... what?_ My thoughts were interrupted (that happens alot lately) by the door getting slammed open to reveal an angry Scottsman a.k.a my brother. _Oh._ "Hey Allistor..." I laughed nervously. He only seemed to prickle at my voice.

"DONT YOU FICKIN 'HEY ALLISTOR' ME YOU LIL SHITE!" Allistor roared in anger, not at all helping my painful headache, "YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE MR, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FIRST, MAKE FRANCIS WAIT FOR HOURS FOR YOU AND SECONDLY TO MAKE HIM HAVE TO CALL ME TO HELP SEARCH FOR YOUR DRUNKEN ARSE!"

"Oww could you shut your bloody mouth! I only went to a party and do you seriously expect me to go with Froggy Mc Gay? I mean come on!" I groaned.

"Well you made Francis wait FOR HOURS! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW ARTHUR, THE LAST STRAW!"

"Yeah yeah, sue me"

"I THINK ILL DO SOMETHING WORSE TO YOUR SORRY ARSE! THERE ARE GONNA BE SOME NEW RULES AROUND HERE" Allistor declared with incredible loudness that only seemed to be amplified by Arthurs splitting headache. "Rule one, you are banned from all partys, I dont care if you shall die if you dont fucking go, you cant. Rule two, either me or Francis or any of my other friends has to take you home from school, no time with Jack and no rebelious actions, and finaly ever Saturday you shall accompany me with my mates to the bar." I froze at my brothers last rule, _oh fuck._ That bar is where the pervets are... they are no doubt still wasting lives away there still... _Shite._

I nodded numbly and pulled the covers above my spinning head, I so didnt need this during a hangover. Suddenly anger surged through me, and as soon as I had said it I regretted it deeply, "AT LEAST I AINT A BASTARD CHILD WHO TRIES TOO HARD TO BE WITH HIS BROTHER" the latter part had no real footing but the rest was plenty true. I could see a vein bulge in Allistors head causing him to shout;

XALLISTORS POVX

"YOU WERENT EVEN WANTED YOU SHITE CHILD, I KNEW THEY REGRETTED HAVING SUCH A TROUBLESOME KID SINCE THEY SET EYES ON YOU! YOU NEVER HELPED DAD, YOU TIPPED HIM OFF THE EDGE, YOU MADE HIM DO IT! YOU FUCKING SHIT!"

I regretted saying it as soon as the last swear left my mouth. "Go die in a hole" I heard Arthur murmur with sad emotion in his voice. I automatcally backed out of the door to chuck on a jacket and go to the bar. Fuck what I said, I am ment to be able to control my emotions I mean what was I thinking! He is still a kid! How old is he? 16? Four fucking years younger! I need a drink... No this is what dad did, just drink until it all piled up and fell straight back onto him, I need to talk to someone... Gillbert? Toni? Franics? Francis. He knows the most about Arthur and he can sort it out, good idea ill call him over and calm Arthur out. I grabbed from my pocket and rang the number...

XARTHURS POVX

Fuck him for leaving, fuck dad for leaving, fuck mum for leaving, fuck everyone in the whole bloody world! Who does he think he is? I felt my eyes getting wet. _No, I cant let him see me cry he'll call me fuckin' wimp the shite he is!_ Arthur got up from his bed with no where particular in mind to go, all he knew is that he needed to get the fuck out of this place, if he could he would fly all the way back to Britain but tickets were exspensive and he and his brother had already barely gotten by so he settled for going to Jacks house. Australia is better than America after all. Outside it was bright and early and everything that made noise annoyed him, even the birds annoyed him for fucks sake! At Jacks he had only just realised he was wearing the clothes from the night before, Jack would think he was crazy. Oh well, cant exactly change now ey.

Arthur knocks on the door to find Jacks mom, Arthur like Jacks mom, she never asked questions that he didnt want to answer. She was one of those stay at home moms who like to bake cookies and ask how your day was when you got home, thats the sort of mom he wish he had. "Oh hello Arthur darling! No school for you today Im guessing, well you are welcome to stay until Jack is back, no doubt he will be mad that you didnt go to school with him... Im guessing you got an equally bad hangover?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Ahh young boys today!" Jacks mom chuckled to herself. "Oh Arthur you are welcome to play on Jacks PS4 to pass the time if you wish im sure he wouldnt mind you getting him a high score!"

"Thanks Ma'am" Arthur grinned, running into the house and hopping up the stairs, he loved Jacks house, firstly it wasnt his and secondly it was a house with stairs, not a flat.

XXX

When Jack was home he was not only pissed about Arthurs absence at school but he was pissed that he had woken up in school at 6:30am just when teachers had began to arrive. Arthur laughed his arse off as Jack proceeded to tell the story of him trying to explain to the teachers why he was asleep ontop of their desk. Jack also asked no questions about Arthurs random visit, this kind of visit had happend before.

By 8pm Arthur had been fed a wonderful home cooked dinner and had talked small talk with Jacks proper father. He felt that now he had to go home, no matter what wrath awaited him. He said his thank you's and goodbyes and chose to walk home rather than taking the bus. It was dark outside and he used his phone torch to make sure not to stumble on the roots from the canopy of trees. His phone had only had a few messages from Jack and other friends from school but of course, none from Allistor. _He doesnt even care._

An hour later he was standing in front of his flat building with conflicting emotions. Did he really want to talk to Allistor? no. But what choice did he have? none, exactly. _Well here it goes._ Arthur walked slowly up the stairs, avoiding the lift to make it a longer trek to his flat and to avoid Allistor for a few minutes longer. He stared straight at his door, number 32 on the 5th floor. He stayed there and any onlooker would have thought him to be crazy. He stood there until suddenly the door flew open with a Frenchman in the entrance. "Im going out to look for Arthur, I dont care if you say he will come bac-" As the Frenchman noticed Arthurs existence he envoloped him into a hug.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Arthur tried to say but it came out muffled by the strong hug.

"Mon cher! I was so worried! Even your brother was worried! But do not fret I am here to take care of your hormonal problems!" The frenchman chanted, with no sign of stopping. "You can talk to me, I shall not be as heartless as Alli-"

"Shut up Frog I dont want your help!"

"You wound me mon cher!" Francis wilted slightly and walked into the flat dragging Arthur with him. Francis sat with new confidence on the sofa and sat Arthur onto his lap, Arthur blushed and started to try escape but the frenchmans grasp was too tight. "So, tell me your problems!" Francis giggled. This was hardly the angry mood Arthur was expecting. "Well I thought I could start actually" Allistor said as he appeared in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

I visibly paled at Allistors presence. I avoided his harsh gaze by becoming suddenly very interested with a scar on my left arm. "Hello little brother..." Allistor started awkwardly. "I am sorry for my actions earlier..."

"And mine were equally as appalling, brother" I said quietly.

Allistor chuckled "Im guessing that's the closest response to an apology I will get, I deserve it"

Caught up in our own brotherly world Francis said, "What a beautiful reunion! Now mon cher, whilst you were off in your teenage huff me and Alli have made some very exciting terms for those rules he gave you"

"And yes you still have to follow them" Allistor helpfully commented.

"Well I was thinking you could come home with me afterschool and on Fridays, instead of going to a boring old pub, you could come to my house!" Francis said gleefully, "are they not wonderful terms?"

I weighed the options in my head, pub or Francis, very hard decision. One had a horrible smelling place and perverted men and the other had a expensive house and single pervert. They were nearly both equally bad as each other, emphasis on nearly. "Okay" I huffed.

"This shall be such fun my little delinquent! My house shall be much more fun than a stinky pub" I snorted at Francis's remark to which Francis replied with a wink, making me roll my eyes. Allistor grumbled from his comfy position on the sofa, I took this as a sign for me to take my leave. "Im going to bed, bye frog." I expertly dodged the hug aimed my way by Francis and slammed my door shut. I was actually rather happy that me and Allistor made up. He was family after all.

XXX

I woke to the bang of cutlery on china and rubbed my eyes tiredly. My instincts made me instantly check my clock on my bedside table, I let out a relieved sigh as I saw it was six. I shoved off my duvet and stretched my arms whilst moving in the direction of the bathroom. The mirror was foggy, _Allistor must have had a shower._ I wiped the condensation from the window and snarled at my reflection. I had huge bags on my eyes from the nights before. I spiked my hair and checked my reflection again, _better, much better._ After getting another pair of skinny jeans on and a 'Queen' (British rock band) t-shirt on I noticed my toothpaste was missing. "ALLISTORRRR" I called as I stumble towards his room. I swing his bedroom door open only reveal a frog dressed only in a towel. I screamed in shock and covered my eyes as this sight was sure to scare me for life. Still with my hands covering my face I shouted wildly, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FRANCIS? WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NAKED?!"

"To answer one of your questions I came here for a shower and hey you used my real name!" Francis laughed. _Oh so it had been Francis who had the shower._ I slowly backed away, my eyes covered still. "You still haven't answered all my questions _Frog"_

Francis frowned, "My boiler broke, how else would I keep my lush locks looking so fabulous?"

"Arent you rich or something? Get someone to fix it!" I moaned.

"Yes I may be rich but that does not make technicians to appear out of no where with no notice does it mon cher..."

"Whatever, just know you have scarred me for life now!" I said to myself.

"Arthur!" Allistor called from the kitchen, "Let Francis know foods ready!"

I groaned and trudged into the kitchen and pulled out a stool from the counter side and slumped in my chair. "Whats got you in a mood?" Allistor said, eyebrow raised. "Hello Alli!" Francis said as he entered the room.

"Speak of the devil himself" I whispered. Allistor laughed happily.

XXX

As I entered school after being dropped off by Francis Jack ran towards me with the look of an excited puppy. "OI Arthur! Guess what you lucky shite!"

"What?" I said with sarcastic excitement.

"You should be more enthusiastic" Jack frowned, "Anyway! Guess who says she likes youuu" He bounced happily.

"Uhhhh Natalie!" I joked. Natalie was obsessed with this really tall Russian, who I think is her big brother... Wait isn't that illegal? Well she was basically really psycho.

"Naaah man! Much much better, I wanted to warn you in case she made any early moves! Well Michelle!" I stared at him dumbly.

"Who?"

"You don't know who she is?" He said with exaggerated surprise, "Shes only one of the prettiest girls in out year of course!" I continued to stare dumbly.

"Eh?"

"The one who always wears pigtails and red bows, ya know reall cute!" Jack explained exasperated.

"Ohh her!" I chuckled at Jacks disbelieving face.

"What do you mean 'oh her'? I would die for her to like me! Man, why the hell does she like you, you ungrateful shite!"

"Well what girl doesn't like a British accent ey" I said happily, one of the cool things about America was that when you have a handsome guy _and_ a British accent you are a girl magnet. "So where'd you hear that she liked me?"

"Why'sit matter?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got this from reliable people" I shrugged.

"She told me, ya know she wanted me to put in a good word for her, but I couldn't resist telling you!" Jack grinned. _Well we shall see later today if she talks to me, I wouldn't mind having a nice girl._ "Cheers man for telling, see you later I got Maths now" I waved goodbye.

"BYE" Jack called. He was such a child but that's one of the good things about Jack, we both have a lot of child still in us, perhaps more than others. I walked slowly towards the maths room with a scowl plaguing my features. _This was going to a long day..._

XFRANCIS'S POVX

I was at Arthurs school exactly on time today, I couldn't wait to see the easily aggravated green eyed Brit. He was such fun! I caught sight of Arthur smoking behind the bike shed with a boy with light brown eyes and light green eyes that were nothing special when paired with Arthurs dazzling emerald ones. The boy was slightly taller than Arthur but it was hard to notice really, this must be Arthurs friend Allistor spoke of, what was his name... Jack? I sat in my car watching Arthur and Jack converse, they laughed a lot. It was nice to see him laugh, he too often had a scowl on his face. As Jack waved goodbye and started to walk from the still smoking Arthur I was just about to beep the horn when a rather pretty, dark haired tan girl nervously walked up to Arthur. She seemed to say something that shocked Arthur. He then changed from surprise to a easy going smile. To be honest he very handsome. The girl brightened at Arthurs reply, I will have to question Arthur when he finished. The girl walked, more confidently away before turning around giving a final wave to the Briton and disappearing around a corner. I decided now was the right time to beep the horn and pressed firmly onto the steering wheel. The beep made Arthur jump in shock, making him look around crazily. I laughed happily at his obvious shock. Upon spotting me he flipped the bird and stomped madly over to my car. "Nice of you to join me mon cher~" I said, still chuckling.

"Oh fuck off" Arthur mumbled as he did his seat belt up.

I started the ignition, "so what did that little girl want?"

"Well firstly she isn't little you git, she is in my year and she wanted to know if I could help her with some math homework" Arthur said defensively.

"Ok ok Arthur, no need to get protective! She isn't even your girlfriend right, honhonhon~"

"She could be soon" Arthur said, so quietly I nearly missed it. My heart panged in loss. _What the hell? Am I jealous of some girl?_

"Whats with you frog? You look like someone just killed a kitten in front of you" Arthur joked nervously. I shook my head to hopefully rid of such horrible thoughts. _I don't see Arthur like that right?_ "Of course I am fine! Lets get you home!" I said with forced happiness. This feeling better leave soon! I mean I am not one to deny le amour but what would Alli think? He would murder me haha... literally.

I drove the sandy haired Brit home. I stayed quiet all the way and only asking how his day went. The radio was in the background of my racing mind. I looked over to Arthur. Could I like him?


End file.
